Gene mapping of the various collagens as well as the collagen modifications enzymes is being carried out using somatic cell hybridization techniques. Also, the control of collagen synthesis and secretion as well as control of collagen specific chain composition will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sundar-Raj, C.V., Ruddle, F.H. and Church, R.L. (1976) Genetics of Connective Tissue Proteins. I. Assignment of the Gene for Human type I Procollagen to Chromosome 17 by Somatic Cell Hybridization, accepted by Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA.